Met-h IV
by YoKoChi150
Summary: Cuando El Equipo es asignado a investigar una serie de crimenes misteriosos que rondan a la famosa banda adolescente Met-h IV, nunca esperaron terminar enredados con una banda de Meta-humanos. Mientras tanto Artemisa trata de ocultar su flechazo por el guitarrista pelirrojo con lindas pecas. Spitfire. UA. Leve Slash, menciones OC/OC.
1. La Nueva Pasante

**Summary:** " _Cuando El Equipo es asignado a investigar una serie de crimenes misteriosos que rondan a la famosa banda adolescente Met-h IV, nunca esperaron terminar enredados con una banda de Meta-humanos. Mientras tanto Artemisa trata de ocultar su flechazo por el guitarrista pelirrojo con lindas pecas"._ **Spitfire.** **UA. Leve Slash OC/OC.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics. Sino fuera así abría tercera temporada y sera asquerosamente rica! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo Arenis McMoon, Sam y Dam Sylvester, Jessica Turban y otros OC's que aparecerán a lo largo del fic.

 **Advertencia:** Como es un UA las personalidades de los personajes cambian gracias a las diferentes circunstancias. Por lo que puede ser un poco OOC. También habrá leve slash por parte de Oc's. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La Nueva Pasante.**

* * *

 _Wally estaba aburrido y no simple aburrido, estaba muy aburrido ¿Por que estaba aburrido? Simple, no había nada que hacer, era de noche, ya termino el ultimo rompecabezas, había una tormenta afuera y aún faltaban como dos horas hasta llegar a Keystone City. O eso es lo que decía su mamá. La familia West estaban de vacaciones ya que a sus padres se les ocurrio que seria una gran idea hacer un viaje al Gran Cañon, lejos de los 'Montruos' como dicen ellos._

 _¿Quienes son los montruos? Ellos son lo que la gente normal llaman 'heroes'. Son lo alienigenas y humanos mas haya de lo humano, llamados meta-humanos, y, en palabras de sus padres, los culpables de todos los males del mundo. Segun ellos son los causantes de que hayan tantos supercriminales, desgracias y desastres que asotan el planeta. Aunque Wally sinceramente piensa que son exagerados, aunque nunca lo pueda decir en voz alta. Y si lo dijera no cree que le escucharan. Y aunque cree que los heroes son buenos como Flash, aprendio de sus padres que tambien hay meta-humanos malos. Solo miren a Killer Croc, con solo su nombre da miedo._

 _Dejando a sus padres y su aversión a los meta-humanos, las vacaciones fueron muy bien lo único malos era el viaje de regreso a casa no era tan divertido, y menos para un aburrido Wally de 11 años. Dejando su ultimo rompecabezas de trescientas piezas en la mesa (alquilaron un VR para el viaje) Wally se dirigió a la cabina del conductor donde se encontraba sus padres._

— _¡Mamá! ¿Cuanto mas falta para llegar?— Pregunto Wally entrando a la cabina._

 _Una mujer pelirroja dejo escapar un suspiro mas divertido que exasperado ante la pregunta de su hijo._

— _Cerca de una hora y media cariño. ¿Por que no juegas con tu rompecabezas?_

— _Ya lo termine. Estoy aburrido._

— _Eso es un problema— Dijo Mary West —Rudy amor ¿Que dices tu?— Le pregunto al hombre de cabello castaño en el asiento de conductor._

— _Hmm... ¿Por que no tocas tu guitarra?— Propudo Rudy._

— _La deje en casa.— Dijo, a lo que el padre de Wally asintió._

— _¿Y tu consola?_

— _Papá, si estuviera cargada no habría tocado el rompecabezas en primar lugar._

— _Estabien ¿Y si- CUIDADO!_

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido. Mientras la familia conversaba una moto salio de la nada y Rudy tuvo que maniobrar para no golpearlo, pero no calculo bien como las ruedas resbalaron contra el asfalto mojado y el VR salio disparado de la carretera. Wally se sujetaba con unagarrer de muerte alespaldar del asiento de copiloto, pero ni eso lo salvo cuando el vehiculo golpeo de frente contra un roble a dies metros de la carretera._

 _Wally quedo aturdido, an algun momento su cabeza golpeo un costado el asiento y goteaba sangre, de lo que podia enterder era a su papá abrir la puerta del piloto, este le estaba gritando algo pero no lograba comprender, sentia que el mundo le daba vuelta. Vio a su madre, su cabeza estaba descansando contra el parabrisas y un hilo rojo goteaba de su frente, ella no se movia y no lograba enterder porque. Wally no tu tuvo tiempo para recuperarse como un az de luz se crepito por la ventana rota y lo golpeo._

 _Rudy no sabía que hacer, su primer pensamiento fue sacar a su familia del VR, pero cuando vio el rayo golpear a su hijo supo que todo estaba perdido. Fue solo un instante eso fue todo lo que vasto para destruir a su familia. Cuando la descarga se detuvo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió dentro del vehículo y reviso a su niño, su piel estaba toda roja y carbonizada y su cabello estaba quemado, con el corazón en la boca le toco el pulso..._

 _..._

 _ **Nada**_ _._

 _Su hijo estaba muerto._

— _Oh, mi Wally..._

 _Sintio como las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y devastado reviso a su esposa, su cabeza estaba golpeada contra el parabrisas y una hilera de sangre la acompañaba, apresurado pero con delicadeza la recostó contra el asiento. Observo con horror como un trozo de vidrio estaba clavado en su frente y se apresuro a tomarle el pulso..._

 _ **Nada**_ _._

 _Rudy lloro, su primero su hijo y luego su esposa. Ambos estaban muertos. Tan concentrado en su lamento que casi se perdió el ligeron movimiento a su lado._

 _En el piso de la trampa del infierno (como empezó a llamar al VR) era Wally, moviendo su quemada pequeña mano, no...Esperen... ¿La mano estaba... Sanando?_

 _ **'¡¿Que coño?!'**_

 _Esos eran los pensamientos de Rudy mientras observaba con horror como el cuerpo quemado de su hijo muerto se regeneraba, al poco tiempo las quemaduras mortales se fueron como si no hubieran esta en primer lugar, hasta el golpe que tuvo contra el espaldar se desvaneció. Aturdido dio un paso hacia atrás sin importarle que seguía lloviendo._

— _Pa-papá._

 _Wally le dolía el cuerpo y su vista estaba borrosa, por lo que tenia miedo, lo ultimo que recordaba era una luz blanca y luego todo se volvió negro (sin mencionar el dolor, si, mucho dolor) así que cuando vio a su papá sintio algo de alivio, pero cuando trato de llamarlo le era difícil hablar._

 _Lentamente y tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo Wally logro sentarse. Alzo la vista hacia su papá, pero algo no cuadraba, el miedo se disparo al ver la mirada ilegible que le estaba dando su padre, de repente un pensamiento cruzo su mente._

— _¡Mamá! ¿Como esta mamá?_

 _Por lo visto no era la pregunta correcta como vio como la mirada ilegible cambio a una cólera dirigida a... a... ¿a_ _ **el**_ _?_

— _Mary esta muerta— Gruño Rudy en un tono tan filoso que podría cortar metal._

 _Wally ignoro su tono, su mente aun estaba tratando de procesar esta nueva revelación. —¿Mam-má esta m-muerta?- Balbuceo Wally, el niño pelirrojos sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar._

 _Si las miradas mataran Wally creyó que estaría muerto. —¡No le digas así!_

— _¿Papá?— Fue lo único que atino a decir en el temor Wally, mientras daba un paso atras ignorando el dolor._

 _Rudy solo siguio gritando —¡Mi esposa esta muerta y todo es por tu culpa! ¡Monstruo!._

— _¡¿Que?!— Atinó a decir Wally, su voz estaba agrietada —¿Por que dices es-eso papá?_

— _¡No soy tu padre ni tu mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo acaba de morir!_

 _Wally apenas podia procesar las palabras de su padre. Un trueno retumbo en la tormentosa noche y el pelirrojo sentia sus lágrimas correr -S-soy tu hijo. Soy yo, Wally-_

— _Wally murió frente a mi— Rudy lo corto —Mi hijo murió ¡Tu solo eres un monstruo! ¡Todo es tu culpa!_

 _Wally no sabia cuando llego a la puerta del piloto, tampoco noto cuando callo a la tierra mojada, no noto llenarse de barro, ni tampoco la heladla lluvia, lo único que le importaba era saber porque su papá le gritaba esas cosas._

— _¿Por que dices eso papá?— Pregunto con voz quebrada Wally, las lagrimas fluían libres por sus mejillas, mesclandose con la lluvia._

— _¡No me hables monstruo! ¡Largate de mi vista!_

— _¿Que?_

— _¡Largo! ¡Alejate!_

— _Tu no qu-_

— _¡Largo!_

— _Pero p-_

— _¡LARGO!_

 _Wally se quedo congelado, el tenia miedo, nunca antes en su vida estuvo tan asustado y mucho menos de su propio padre. El no podia pensar bien e hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio._

 _Corrio._

 _Wally corrio, corrio, corrio y corrio. El no lo podia ver porque tenia los ojos cerrados por las lagrimas pero lo podia sentir en su piel, no podia pensar correctamente, su cabeza era un lío, no podia entender que estaba pasando, porque su papá le dijo monstruo.Y entonces abrio los ojos._

 _El mundo se congelo._

 _Wally entro en pánico, así que solo corrió. Por donde pasara todo estaba detenido, era como si el tiempo dejara de correr, eso no era normal, eso no era para nada normal. Sin pensarlo siguió corriendo, corriendo y corriendo, queria escapar, escapar de todos sus problemas._

 _Para cuando se dio cuenta no sabia donde estaba, en algún momento dejo de llover. Se dio cuenta de un cartel al lado de la carretera en la que se encontraba, y un poco mas haya era una ciudad._

 _'_ _ **Bienvenidos a Fawcett City'**_ _decía el cartel._

 _Wally dio un paso atrás, por lo que entendia Fawcett City estaba a cuatro horas de donde estaba, lo sabe porque se detuvieron después del almuerzo ese día._

 _ **'Esto no es normal'**_ _penso Wally '_ _ **Esto es mas haya de lo real, es imposible correr tan rapido para un simple humano'**_ _Penso_ _ **.**_

 _ **Humano.**_

 _Y entonces todo hizo click, el rayo, la luz, el dolor, su papá, el tiempo congelado._

— _Es mi culpa— Murmuro Wally, cayendo de rodillas como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban —Mamá esta muerta por mi culpa.— Miro sus manos, con todo el asco que pudo reunir —No soy humano— No se dio cuenta como las lagrimas regresaban —Soy un monstruo ¡Un monstruo!_

 _Monstruo._

 _ **¡Mostruo!**_

—Mon-struo— Apenos se escucho el murmuro.

El sonido se originó de entre una gran pila de latas, mantas, platos y serpentinas. Con una sacudida la pila de basura se derrumbó revelando un muchacho de 15 o 16 años, su melena rojiza indomable estaba mas indomable de lo habitual, sus ojos verdes eran solo comparables con el verde de las esmeraldas, vestía solo con con la parte inferior del traje de baño (unas bermudas amarillas con rojo) permitiendo admirar su buen cuerpo y figura. Este chico era conocido por sus fans como Wally West, el guitarrista de la tan famosa banda _Met-h IV._

Saliendo de la pila de basura al pelirrojo se estiro. No podía evitar tener un mal sabor de boca, hoy tuvo otra vez esa pesadilla, aunque era mas bien un horrible recuerdo que trata desesperadamente por olvidar. Tratando de despejar su cabeza de malos pensamiento miro al rededor de la habitación. Este cuarto se suponia que era la sala, estaba vuelta un completo desastre, los muebles estaban invertidos, el minibar estaba revuelto, y un montón de decoraciones de halloween estaba dispersas aquí y allá.

Wally sonrió, en definitiva fue una buena fiesta.

El gruñido de su estómago retumbo demandando alimentos, ignorando lo que alguna vez fue una lujosa habitación se dirigio a la cocina del piso que compartía con el resto de la banda, ya mandaría a alguien de mantenimiento para limpiar las sobras de la fiesta de halloween. Fue directamente al refrigerador y saco una un litro de leche, tomo una taza y el cerrar con chocolate de la alacena. Se sento en la barra de la cocina procediendo a tomar su cereal.

Al poco tiempo entro una chica con un vestido extravagante de plumas purpura entro a la cocina, estaba al rededor de la edad de Wally. Haciendo juego con el vestido era mini-sombrero de copa negro sobre ya cabellera violeta, los ojos ámbar de la chica reconocieron la presencia del pelirrojo, a lo que Wally regreso el saludo.

—Mira quien se ha despertado— Saludo la chica —Creí que tendría que despertarte esta vez.

Wally bufo —Prefiero que seas tu Arenis quien me despiertes uno de los gemelos.— Un escalofrío le recorrió al pelirrojo de solo recordar la última vez.

—¡Hey! Al menos fue divertido, bueno, divertido para mi.— Arenis se encogió de hombros.

En eso un par de chicos entraron a la cocina, y por par se refiere par _gemelos_ , eran dos chicos afroamericanos, altos, de como 17 año ambos, sus cabellos eran una replica espejo de otro color azabache con luces blancas a los lados. Estaban vestidos iguales con unos pantalones negros olgados, sudaderas blancas y chaqueta negra, los unico deferente eran las muñequeras y las botas, donde uno las tiene verte el otro estan en azul.

—¡Sam, Dam! ¿Que cuentan amigos?— Saludo Wally, mirando al de muñequeras verdes en Sam y el de muñequeras azules en Dam.

—No mucho— Dijo el gemelo con azul, presumiblemente Dam.

—Tambien Jessica nos quiere en la sala en dies minutos.— Completo el gemelo con verde, presumiblemente Sam. Arenis y Wally asintieron a la nueva información.

—Cabiando de tema ¿Se divirtieron en la fiesta de anoche?— Pregunto la pelipurpura, meneando las cejas a presumiblemente Dam.

El moreno de muñaqueras verdes, Dam, capto el significado de la fase y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo que Arenis sonrio con picardía. Sam también lo entendió y no perdió tiempo en avergonzar a su gemelo.

—Si Dam, anoche estas muy divertido. Ese chico vampiro tambien parece que se divirtió.— Sam solo pudo aguantar la risa al ver la mirada de muerte enviada por su gemelo.

—Cierto— Wally término su tercer plato de cereales para unise a las burlas —¿Como era que se llamaba? Mambo, Marcos-

—Mathew

—Si, eso.— Apunto con la cuchara —No parece mal partido ¿Cuando sera la cita?

—¡Wally!

—¿Que?— Pregunto inocente el mencionado.

—Arenis, ayudame con esto.— Suplico Dam a su amiga de traje extravagante.

—No me menciones, yo tambien estoy curiosa.

Dam nunca habia deseado tanto que lo tragase la tierra.

—Anda hermano, no negaras que no paso nada, te vi intercambiando numeros con el.— Sam le guiño el ojo en broma.

—¡Sam!

—¿Que?— Pregunto Sam inocente mente imitando a Wally.

—Y bien ¿Cuando es la cita?

—¡¿Tu tambien Arenis?!

—¿Que?— Pregunto inocente la susodicha, imitando al par.

Antes de que Dam terminara de hundirse más, una mujer de treinta y cinco años entro a la habitación. Su cabello castaño fue cortado en pixie y vestía un costoso traje de negocios con falda. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba su bien cuidado rostro, para Dam ella era su salvación y no lo defraudó.

—Oh chicos, dejen al pobre chico respirar.— Levemente Jessica los reprendió —Hoy tenemos una agenda apretada así que tratare de hacer esto corto. Debido a que Tina esta de vacaciones y como ser su manager no es facil necesitaba una nueva asistente, por lo que contrate una pasante— Esto llamo la atención de los cuatro —Ella es una estudiante de Academia Gotham, estará con nosotros hasta completar sus horas de servicios requeridos para su proyecto. Espero que todos se lleven bien y la hagan sentir bienvenida y los estoy viendo ustedes gemelos.

Antes de que nadie (gemelos) pudiera reclamar la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando una chica de entre 15 y 16 años. Y Wally simplemente no podía deber de verla. Tenia el mas largo, mas dorado y mas hermoso cabello rubio que haya visto en su vida, su piel oliva se veía tan suave que la quería tocar, su figura no era la de una súper modelo pero no podía dudar que competiría con una, noto como bien desarrollados estaban sus músculos _**'Hace ejercicio'**_ penso. Con un vistaso a sus ojos de acero penso que se podria perder en ellos. No podia ni queria dejer de verla, un ligero rubor se propagaba al percatarse del tiempo en que la miraba.

Para fortuna o desgracia Jessica logro romperlo de su ensueño.

—Ella es Artemisa Crock, a partir de hoy trabajara con nosotros. Espero que se lleven bien.

La primera en presentarse fue Arenis como se precipitó a la chica nueva.

—¡Un gusto conocerte! Mi nombre es Arenis McMoon pero dime Arenis. Soy la vocalista y tecladista de Met-h IV. Espero poder trabajar contigo.

La rubia oliva sonrió antes de estrechar su mano —Artemisa, es todo un honor conocerte. Tengo todas sus canciones.— Dijo, antes de pasar a los gemelos.

—Soy Sam Sylvester, toco el bajo— Dijo el gemelo de muñequeras verdes.

—Soy Dam Sylvester, toco la bateria— Dijo el gemelo de muñequeras azules.

—Somo gemelos— Dijeron al unísono.

Artemisa le dio una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y estrechar las manos de ambos —Artemisa— Se presentó.

La mirada de Wally nunca abandonó a la nueva pasante como siguió su camino a la chica. Lastima para el ya que no vio como una pelota de playa (¿De donde salio? Fiesta estúpida) estaba atravesada en su camino y término cayendo de cara a los pies de la rubia.

Haciendo una mueca se levantó pero cuando vio a la chica esta estaba intentando y fayando de no reir —Eso fue tan increíble vigilante de la playa. Ese traje te queda taaaaan bien.- Comento riendo, sólo entonces Wally se dio cuenta de que no se había cambiado el disfras de surfista. Entonces Wally lo descidio.

No le agradaba esa chica.

—Ríe cuanto quieras rubia, sabes que te gusta lo que vez— Comento mas molesto de lo que planeo, señalando sus abdominales haciendo y haciendo que esta callara.

—Sueñas.

—Contigo rubia. Aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones, aun te falta para alcanzar al Wallman.

Artemisa se cruzo de brazo desafiante —¿Conque me falta para alcanzar al _Wallman_?— Escupió con veneno en su voz —Eres mas engreído de lo que pensé vigilante de la playa.

—Si lo tienes lo tienes rubia.

—Es Artemisa— Gruño.

—Lo que tu digas Arty.

Otro gruñido.

—Bien, ya es suficiente— Jessica interrumpió antes de que fuera a mayores. —Tenemos mucho que haces. Wally cambiante y nos vemos en la recepción en veinte minutos ¡Muevanse ya!

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 1 de Noviembre de 2010. 10:35 pm.**

Artemisas salio de cama temporal del cuarto del piso donde se hospedan cuando aseguro que toda la banda (Incluida la mánager) fueran dormidos. Con extremo sigilo toco un botón en su reloj de muñeca y una pantalla holográfica llego a la vida, del otro lado de la pantalla no era otro que Robin el chico maravilla.

—Informe.

—Sabes, existe algo llamado 'Hola' se utilizan como saludos.— Robin gruño —Cielos, solo era una broma. Juraria que cada día te pareces mas Batman.

En la pantalla Robin levanto la manos en señal de rendición —Perdon por eso, acabo de regresar de una larga patrulla. Por favor, continua.

Artemisa se apiado de el y siguio con su informe —Hasta ahora la infiltración va bien. Nadie sospecha, si hay un enemigo el/ella no esta al tanto de la situación.

Robin asintio —¿Que hay de los miembros de la banda? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

—Bueno, Arenis tiene un extraño gusto por la moda y el color morado. Sam y Dam son imposible de diferenciar, y no ayuda que se vistan igual, tambien creo que Dam es homosexual, pero no se mucho si Sam lo es. Jessica parece mas una madre mandona que una manager. Y Wally es un total egoísta, engreído con un caso grave de tragon ¿Sabes cuantos sanduches me hizo hacerle? Creo que lo hace a proposido para hacerme trabajar.

—Estoy escuchando un pero...

—Pero no son mala gente, Wally puede ser un pinchazo pero no tiene pinta de ser un criminal.— Artemisa cruzo los brazos frustrada —En serio ¿De verdad crees que el villano que buscamos se encuentra en esta banda? Digo, podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

—Artemisa— Llamó Robin, su cara era grave —Entiendo tu punto pero Batman nos ha ordenado esta misión. Una serie de robos de tecnología se han estado cometiendo en todo el país, siempre que atrapan a los perpetradores dicen que no recuerdan nada de lo ocurrido. Posiblemente nos enfrentamos a un caso de control mental colectivo y casualmente la banta Met-h IV siempre ha dado una presentación de la ciudad antes de que el crimen se cometa. Demasiadas coincidencias y Batman no cree en coincidencia.

Artemisa suspiro derrotada —Lo se Dick, pero no significa que me tenga que gustar.

—No hay nombres en uniforme.

La rubia sonrió —Que bueno que no estoy en uniforme.— Sin esperar mas apago la transmisión.

Con un ultimo suspiro se fue a la cama, mañana sera un nuevo día.

* * *

Oliss! Esperó que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, la verdad a mi me encanto.

Si no lo han notado he cambiado un poco a Robin, como Wally no se convirtió en Kid Flash nunca se encontró con Robin por lo que no se volvieron mejores amigos, y como no había héroes de su edad por ese tiempo ha tenido que crecer mas en torno con Batman, lo que significa un Robín mas grave. En la escena de la pelota no me resistí a hacerla porque me encanto en el canon, empezaron mal pero pronto se arreglaran y tal vez mas pronto considerando la vida de este Wally.

Si no les gusto que Dam fuese gay me interesa un comino, aunque su relación no tendrá mucha importancia ya que este es un fic Wally x Artemisa. La idea de que uno de los gemelos fuera gay la saque de un documental sobre la clonación y los gemelos idénticos, en ella estaban un par de gemelos casi totalmente idénticos y la única diferencia es era que uno era gay, y como amante del slash aproveche esta oportunidad para implementar mi teoría con ellos. No parece mucho pero que Dam sea gay es algo muy significativo para los gemelos.

La razón por la que Artemisa sabe el nombre de Dick se explicara mas adelante.

Comenten por favor!


	2. Encubiertos

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics. Sino fuera así abría tercera temporada y sera asquerosamente rica! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo Arenis McMoon, Sam y Dam Sylvester, Jessica Turban y otros OC's que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. El nombre de _**Met-h IV**_ de lo dio mi amiga

 **Advertencia:** Como es un UA las personalidades de los personajes cambian gracias a las diferentes circunstancias. Por lo que puede ser un poco OOC. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Encubiertos.**

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 2 de Noviembre de 2010. 5:00 am.**

Artemisa se despertó con el sonido del despertador, con una ducha rápida y previamente seleccionado su ropa se vistió y se reunió con Jessica Turban en la sala del piso de donde se hospedaban. Esta de por mas decir que su jefa temporal estaba satisfecha con su puntualidad.

Si Artemisa tiene que ser sincera consigo misma se encontraba emocionada por su nuevo trabajo (no importa si era una misión asignada por Batman), ella ha sido fan de la banda desde escuchar su primera canción, y puede que tenga un pequeño (Enorme) flechazo por uno de sus miembros (cofcofpelirrojocofcof). Esta un poco decepcionada por el día anterior, siempre se advirtió de que los musicos son idiotas narcisistas, pero cuando la banda se mostraron tan agusto con ella tuvo la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Lastima que se equivoco.

Claro, puede que ella lo insultara en primer lugar, pero en su defensa estaba algo (muy) nerviosa por conocer a su (amor-platonico-pero-totalmente-guapo-y-deseable) flechazo ¡Pero el no tenia que enojarse tanto! Estaba actuando como un completo imbécil y lo peor, su coqueteo era desastroso, no podía diferenciar si lo hacia adrede o si era común con todas.

Pero dejando de lado sus problemas con su (no existente) relación con West ella tenia una misión, es un héroe y tenia que actuar como tal, la buena noticia es que Robin se uniria a ella en su identidad civil, el ave tiene una buena cuartada para acercarse a la banda sin levantar sospechas.

Solo esperaba que el día mejore.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 2 de Noviembre de 2010. 11:53 am.**

El día estaba mejorando.

Por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Wally, primero desperto de maravillas de una sueño con una hermosa rubia con un lindo biquini verde, luego tuvo un desayuno abundante justo como su acelerado metabolismos le recetó, y ahora tienen una sesión fotográfica. Pero eso no es lo mejor, no, lo mejor es que anoche recibió la noticia de que su mejor amigo vendrá de visita a la ciudad y vendría a visitarlo hoy.

A pesar de todo lo que el mundo cree la fama no es todo color de rosas, ser famoso conlleva muchos sacrificios, y uno de ellos es la fama misma. Wally nunca tuvo muchos amigos en la escuela por ser un nerd y luego del... Incidente mucho menos. Siempre vive en guardia ocultando sus poderes. Claro que Sam, Dam y Arenis conocen de su supervelocidad pero ellos son un caso especial, Wally puede fácilmente contar con las manos las personas que saben que es un meta y le sobrarían dedos. Siempre tiene trabajo y gracias a la prensa cualquier cosa que haga es documentada y publicada en portadas de chismes, asi que a veces es paranoico con las personas.

Le es muy difícil hacer amigos, dificil mas no imposible. El año anterior despues de ser lanzado su primer disco, la disquera aprovechando su creciente popularidad envió a Met-h IV para hacer una aparición especial en un evento de caridad en Gotham patrocinada por Empresas Wayne para recaudar fondos para los niños de la calle. La banda inmediatamente banda lo aceptó, todos ellos saben lo que es estar en la calle. El evento fue muy bien y conoció a Richad Grayson el pupilo de Bruce Wayne.

Dick (como le gusta que le llamen) no era como esperaba del pupilo de uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, se había reunido previamente con hijos de millonarios y la mayoría eran engreídos y llenos de si mismos, pero Dick era diferente. No tardo mucho en descubrir porque y llegar a comparar sus similitudes, los dos eran huérfanos que trabajaron/trabajan en el negocio del espectáculo y eran víctimas del acoso por los medios.

Fácilmente se volvieron amigos y llegaron a entablar una amistad relativamente firme, tanto como su trabajo lo permitiera. Como menciono antes la fama viene con un precio y otro de ellos era su tiempo, su agenda siempre estaba ocupada y con la gira nunca se quedaba en una misma ciudad por mas de una semana, por lo que desde que se conocieron por primera vez solo se ven de vez en cuando en reuniones a través de videochat, sin mencionar muy breves.

También puede decir con toda confianza que Dick no sabe de su supervelocidad y Wally quiere mantenerlo así, puede llamarlo su mejor amigo pero apenas conoce al chico, le agrada y todo pero tiene miedo de como reaccione, no a todos les gustan la metahumanos.

Dejando sus oscuras preocupaciones para otro día Wally se concentra en la positivo, su mejor amigo vendrá y lo verá en persona por cuarta vez desde que se conocen.

—Señor West un joven lo esta buscando.

Wally olvida el panecillo que estaba comiendo para ver a la rubia que le hablaba. Era la nueva pasante que trabajaba para la banda y Wally sinceramente no sabe que pensar de ella, al principio le parecio atractivo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba y no era porque se burlo de él (si lo era) porque eso seria infantil (y el no lo es, no, claro que no) y la razón de porque la hace trabajar extra no es porque este enojado (porque de nuevo, eso seria muy infantil). Pero se sentía tan extraño las palabras respetuosa _'Señor West'_ de la boca de Artemisa Crock, sinceramente prefiere que le digan solo Wally.

—¿Un joven?— Pregunto para confirmar Wally, ya suponiemdo de quien se trataba —¿Menciono alguna razón por la que me quiera ver?

—Se presentó a si mismo como Dick Grayson, dijo que estés lo esperaba.

Wally termino de comerse su paanecillo —Buen trabajo rubia, yo lo recibire.

Artemis fruncio el ceño e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera mientras murmuraba un _'Es Artrmisa'_ al pasar. Rápidamente ponerse al día con la chica Wally se dejo guiar hasta su tráiler (la sesión fotográfica era al aire libre) y sorpresa, sorpresa, un chico de cabello abano y ojos azules alrededor de los trece años estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

—¡Wally! Tanto tiempo hombre.— Saludo Dick.

—Dick mi hermano, no sabes el gusto de verte de nuevo.— Compartió Wally, dandole un semi abrazo.

—Ya me lo imagino— Correspondió el abrazo. Wally lo noto mirar por encima del hombro entonces recordado a la chica en la habitación.— ¿No nos vas a presentar?

—Ah, claro— Se apresuro Wally —Dick esta es Artemisa Crock la nueva pasante temporal mientras Tina regresa de sus vacaciones, Arty este es Dick Grayson mi mejor amigo. —Termino de presentar mientras ambos se estrecharon las mano.

—Soy Artemis.— Dijo, mas para el pelirrojo de pecas que para el abano.

—Llamame Dick— Dick la examino un momento —¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Artemisia se encogió los hombros despreocupada —Voy a Academia Gotham, tal vez me recuerdes de ahí.

Dick chasqueo los dedos —Ya se, eres la chica que se la pasa con Bette.— A lo que Artemisa con una sonrisa asintio.

Wally que vio todo el intercambio no pudo evitar un sentimiento de celos (?) en su pecho así que intervino para separarlos.

—Bien, todos nos conocemos por lo que a la cuestión. Arty si fueras tan amable de traernos el almuerzo a mi amigo y a mi sera bien apreciado— Artemisa gruño en el apodo —Y agrega un par de sodas y un postre, hoy estoy de humor mangos.

—¿Donde demonios voy a encontrar mangos?— Contesto brusco Artemisa.

—Puedes Venezuela es un buen lugar, casi todos sus temporadas hay mangos.— Eso solo le valió otro gruñido de la chica —Cielos Rubia, no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar mangos.

—¡Es Artemisa!

—Lo que tu digas Arty— La chica parecía que quería golpearlo pero lo pensó menor y salio refunfuñando. Solo entonces Wally se dio cuenta de lo silenioso del remolque y vio a Dick que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos —¿Que?

—Amigo, eso no fue nada astre

Wally lo miro confuso —¿Astre?

—Si desagrado es lo opuesto de agrado, entonces astre es lo opuesto de desastre. Veras, las cosas en lugar de ir mal van bien— Explico Dick. — Lo que hiciste no fue astre.

—Astre— Repitió Wally, tratando conseguir le sentido a la palabra.

—Si, astre.

—Y astre es bueno.

—Si.

—Y si no soy astre significa que...

El menor rodó sus ojos azules —Fuiste malo, eso fue muy grosero.

—¿Grosero yo?— Wally puso su mano en su corazón haciéndose el ofendido —Me ofendes Señor Grayson ¿Desde cuando pedir un postre es grosero?

—Es como lo hiciste, tu no eres así.

—Solo pedí un postre de mango— Wally parecía cada momento mas frustrado —Vi en la mesa de aperitivo un pastel de mango, no creo que se pierda.

—Ese no es el punto— Dick parecia que quería continuar pero al final decidió dejar así... por ahora —Da igual, traje el nuevo juego que querias.

—Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 2 de Noviembre de 2010. 3:46 pm.**

Artemisa estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala de grabación viendo como el productor Hamilton Kurlle y Arenis gravaban la letra de la nueva canción. Después del fiasco del almuerzo en el que al fin encontró el postre de mango que quería el (lindo) idiota de West, la banda termino la sesión de fotos y ahora estaban a mitad de los ensayos. Dick quiso venir pero nadie no autorizado podía ver los ensayos, lo tomo mejor de lo que pensó en un principio.

Al entrar al estudio le dieron un par de cascos para los oídos y le pidieron guardar silencio, por lo que ahora se encuentra en la esquina platicando con Jessica.

—Por lo tanto ¿Como conociste a la banda? ¿Hubo alguna audicion o algo?— Preguntó Artemisa. Necesitaba obtener mas información para Batman, aunque también estaba curiosa.

Jessica solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza —Fue más una casualidad. Ocurrió en esta misma cuidad, para empezar este no es mi primer trabajo como mánager pero ciertamente es la primera banda que dirijo. Antes trabajaba con actores y modelos.— Comenzo a contar —Un día paseaba por el Parque Central, mi ultimo cliente renuncio la semana anterior por cuestiones familiares, nesecitaba encontrar un nuevo talento pronto si quería que no me echaran de la disquera.

—¿Por que?— Artemisa no pido evitar interrumpir.

—Asi es el mundo del espectaculo, si no sirves te echan.— Mientras hablaba sus ojos parecían mas distantes —Como sea, necesitaba un nuevo talento y rápido, cuando de pronto vi una pequeña multitud en el centro del parque. Años trabajando en la farandula me entrenaron para saber que donde hay una multitud casi siempre hay un espectaculo. Y que espectaculo encontre, un chico pelirrojo tocando la guitarra, un par de gemelo identicos tocando el bajo y la bateria, y un chica con un increíble canto. En ese momento supe que habia encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. No dude ni un segundo en darles mi tarjeta.

—¿Aceptaron?— Artemisa se sentia estupida el momento que salieron sus palabras, pero Jessica solo se limito a sonreir.

—Al principio se negaron, pero despues de discutirlo con su tutor y aclarar algunas cosas al final aceptaron.— Artemisa estaba intrigada cuando dijo 'tutor' ¿Por que necesitaban un turor? —Son buenos chicos, no te dejes creer lo contrario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Las chicas hubieran continuado con la conversación de no ser por un grito repentino. Sus cabezas parecían un látigo al voltear y descubrir el origen del grito. Al final del estudio era Arenis reclamándole algo al Señor Hamilton.

—¡Le he dicho que no me gusta hacerlo!— Reclamaba la chica de pelo violeta, los pliegues de su vestido purpura de temática disco se contorneaban con sus movimientos semi-agresivos —¡Es una completa falta a mis principios! ¡No cantare!

Mientras tanto el Señor Hamilton parecía imperturbable, como si el estallido repentino de Arenis fuera algo común. Normalmente una persona cualquiera se acobardaria contra Arenis pero el no, Hamilton Kurlle a pesar de estar a mediados de los cuarenta se conservaba muy bien, su cabello negro pulcro estaba decorado con algunas canas y su traje gris a rallas estaba perfectamente planchado. Era la perfecta imagen de la calma. —Querida ya hemos pasado por esto, canta la siguiente linea como te indique.

—¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡No cantare!— Continuo furiosa. —Tengo principios.

—Tus principios no importan.—Corto Hamiltoniano, su tono era el de un perfecto hombre de negocios. —Lo que me importa es el contrato que firmaste acordando cantar lo que escriba como te diga. Y quiero que cantes la siguiente linea como te indique.

Arenis parecia que quería protestar pero se contuvo, soltó un bofido exasperado antes de retomar el micrófono.

—Ves, no es tan difícil. A nadie le gusta una diva.

Arenis seguía molesta pero aun así retomo donde lo dejo.

 _"Seremos invencibles tu y yo,_

 _Intocables para el mundo._

 _Recorriendo el camino invisible,_

 _Encontrándonos a nosotros._

 _Nunca lo sabran,_

 _Atesorenlo mientras puedan."_

Artemisa le parecio curiosa la letra, pero lo mas extraño fue el arrebató repentino de la cantante, tenia la impresión de que la chica era mas de lo que aparentaba.

Tendría que codar pedirle a Robin que investigue un poco del pasado de Arenis McMoon.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 2 de Noviembre de 2010. 7:12 pm.**

Wally estaba feliz, hace poco término su ultimo partido de video con Dick y a pesar de todo se la paso genial (Esta convencido de que hace trampa, pero no puede probarlo). Silvando una melodía feliz tomó un plato y lo lleno de de perritos calientes, lo único bueno de su metabolismo es que puede comer tanto como quiera sin subir de peso, sabe que Arenis esta celosa por eso.

Hablando de Arenis...

—Wallace Rodolfo West— Su nombre completo, esta jodido.

Sabiendo de que una larga charla le espera deja el plato de perritos calientes a un lado (Sus bebes~~!) —¿Cual es el problema ahora?

—No te hagas el inocente Wallace— Corto la pelivioleta —Tu reciente comportamiento nos esta preocupando.

—¿Nos?

Para contestar su pregunta los gemelos entraron a la sala.

—Si, nos— Contesto Sam, ambos gemelos tenian los brazos cruzados y vestian un atuendo semi-militar identicos. La unica manera en que Wally los diferencio es por sus ojos, mientras los de Dam son azules oscuro los de Sam son un verde claro.

—Creimos que era momento de una intervención.— Continuo Dam.

—Y todo queremos ayudar.— Finalizó Arenis. —No podemos permitir que sigas tratando tan mal a Artemisa.

—¿De eso se trata todo?— Wally se burlo —No he hecho nada malo.

—¿En serio?— Arenis elevo una deja esceptica — Pues eso no es lo que escuche.

Sam y Dam tomaron eso como una señal para continuar —La mandas a hacer trabajo extra, no para de molestarla con tu incesante mal coqueteo, le pones ápodos para no llamarla por su nombre, le pides cada media hora comida.

—¡Ey! La comida si la necesitó.— Intervino en su defensa Wally.

—Pero admites que el resto si es adrede— Wally iba a comentar pero Arenis lo corto —No te molestes en hablar sabes que es verdad. Tienes que dejar de atormentar a esa pobre chica.

—Y hermosa, no olvides hermosa— Si Wally tuviera visión de calor Sam cree que ya estaria muerto. —Olviden lo que dije.

—El punto es— Intervino Dam por el bien de su hermano —Que no es tu estilo ser malo con la gente, no importa cuanto te molesten.

—Solo mirame— Apoyo Arenis —No sabes cuanto quise usar mi poder meta contra Hamilton hoy, ese hombre a veces me saca de quicio.

Notando lo alterada que estaba su casi hermana los chicos se apresuraron a confortarla.

—Trató de usar tu poder de nuevo— Murmuro Wally. Mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Estoy bien— Contesto en medio del abrazo —Y si, el tipo me hizo usarlos— Sus ojos parecían distantes, como recordando un mal recuerdo —Nunca me ha gustado usar ese poder, me hace sentir como mi papá.

Los cuatro se tensaron antes eso haciendo que los chicos solo la abrazaron mas fuerte, el tema de los padres es un tabú entre el grupo.

—Tu no eres como tu padre.— Soltó Wally después de un rato. —Nunca lo seras.

—Es cierto, no soy mi padre— Acordó —Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy abusando de mis poderes.

—Tu no eres, es culpa de Hamilton — Declararon al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

—Hamilton no tiene poder sobre mi, en cualquier momento puedo parar ¿Pero lo hago? No, sigo usandolo aun cuando se que no debo.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma Ari— Dijo Wally —Tampoco es para tanto, solo son unas cuantas canciones. No se puede conciderar un abuso si lo tienes controlado.

Esas palabras le ayudaron un poco —Supongo que tienes razón.— Pero luego recordó la razón principal de la reunión —Volviendo al tema, tienes que dejar de molestar a Artemisa.

Wally solo gimió mientras deshizo el abrazo —No de nuevo.

—Nada de quejas, no comerás hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.— Eso valió otro gemido del velocista.

—Morire de hambre.— Se quejó Wally, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de los gemelos.

—Nunca bromees de nuevo con eso— Gruño Sam.

—Morir de habré no es juego— Gruño Dam

Wally tuvo la dignidad de parecer avergüenzardo —Lo se, lo experimente de primera mano.

Todos oscurecieron la mirada, ese era otro tema tabú, aunque por una razón completamente diferente.

—Crecer el calle no fue divertido— Arenis rompió el silencio. —Hacer lo que tengas para sobrevivir.

—Escapando de la policía.— Comento Dam.

—Escapando de los criminales.— Comento Sam.

—Buscando comida.— Dijo Wally.

—Buscando refugio.— Dijo Arenis.

—Y esconder nuestro poderes— Finalizaron todos.

El silencio reino de nuevo la cocina del piso del hotel, Wally parecía incomodo por ser el responsable de hacer recordar sus malos días en la calle y se debatía si decirles de la pesadilla que tuvo el día anterior, Dam y Sam parecían molestos con ellos mismo por sus antiguas acciones y Arenis simplemente estaba triste por todas sus cosas que hizo para sobrevivir.

—Pero tampoco fue tan mal— Dam rompió el silencio después de un rato.

Sam parecia tener la misma idea que su hermano —Cierto, gracias a eso nos conocimos.

Eso parecía levantar el animo a todos.

—Es verdad. Pudo ser peor.— Acordó Arenis.

—Por lo menos no estuvimos solos— Ofreció Wally —Hubo gente que nos ayudo.

—Como el tío Dudley— Dijeron los gemelos.

La mención del tío Dudley revivió al grupo. El tío Dudley es una de las mejores personas, aunque el hombre mayor no tenia mucho dinero los saco de la calle y aun sabiendo que eran metahumanos los recogió de la calley les permitió vivir con el, se convirtio en una especie de figura paterna para la banda. Aun ahora cuando los chicos se fueron de gira para ser estrellas el tío Dudley los apoyo y hasta se convirtió en el tutor de otro chico especial de la calle quien ahora es como un hermanito para la banda.

Durante todo el intercambio Wally se dio cuenta de algo, cuando aceptaron la oferta de Jessica para ser estrellas se prometieron no abusar de sus poderes, ya sean de fama o meta. En retrospectiva sus amigos tenían razon (incluso Dick dijo que no era astre, sea lo que sea que signifique), lo mejor seria arreglarlo.

—Tienen razon

La repentina confesión de Wally tomo desprevenidos a sus semi-hermanos y hermana pero rápidamente se recompusieron.

—Estamos felices de que al fin lo entendieras— Felicitaron los gemelos.

—Ahora solo falta disculparte.— Sentenció Arenis.

—¿Yo que?— Pregunto incrédulo Wally —Lo voy a arreglar mas no me disculparé.

—Si lo harás si quieres desayuno mañana.

Wally gimió derrotado — Esta bien, por lo menos dejenme comer mis perrito calientes-ahora-fríos.— Arenis acepto. Su sonrisa nunca vaciló logrando irritar a Wally.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 2 de Noviembre de 2010. 9:52 pm.**

Artemisa se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba cansada, su día no fue mucho mejor que el anterior pero por lo menos logro obtener algo de información con respecto a la banda. Solo desea que West tenga un poco de piedad con ella el día siguiente.

Y hablando de pelirrojo...

—¡Ey Arty!

Ya era oficial, su noche no podía empeorar.

—¿Que quiere Señor West? Por si no lo ha notado ya me preparaba para dormir— Sonó mas mordaz de lo que ella quiso pero no estaba de humor para bromas.

—Si bueno, solo tomara un momento.— El pelirrojo pecoso parecía inquieto, pero Artemisa no parecia interesarle.

—Sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana— Se giro para abrir la puerta pero unos brazos la detuvo, con una exanimación rápida noto al pelirrojo interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella.

 _ **'¿Como hizo para-'**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dicho chico.

—De verdad esto no puede esperar hasta mañana— Sonaba casi urgente.

Artemisa dándose cuenta de que no saldra de esa fácil decidió seder, igual estaba algo curiosa por saber que alteraría al tan perfecto _Wallman_.

—Esta bien, pero que sea rápido.

Wally asintió visiblemente mas feliz. —Muy bien, solo que lo siento.— Soltó de repente.

Artemisa parpadeo una, dos y tres veces tratando de procesar lo que dijo. De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho eso nunca se lo espero.

—... ¿Disculpa?

Wally se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado —Lo siento por ser un imbécil desde que llegaste, estaba apenado por mi primera impresión y creo que me descargue contigo.— Confesó, parecía genuinamente arrepentido.

Artemisa asintió procesandon sus palabras. Aun no se podia creer que El Gran Wally West (como le dicen sus fan (lo cual es) lo llaman) se estaba disculpando con ella.

—Esta bien— Contesta finalmente —Supongo que también es mi culpa por burlarme en primer lugar.— Se froto el cuello incomoda.

Wally asintio —Pero igual siento que no debia reaccionar así.

—Eres humano, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es que te disculpaste.— Artemisa defendio.

Con un consentimiento mutuo estrecharon sus manos.

—Artemisa— Se re-presentó la rubia arquera.

—Dime Wally— Se presentó Wally. Torpemente pasaba su peso de un pie a otro —Entonces... ¿Estamos a mano?

Artemisa cruzó la brazos y elevo una ceja —Eso depente ¿Dejaras de llamarme por apodos?

Wally solo sonrió —Ni lo sueñes rubia.

Artemisa se limito a sonreír —No me esperaba menos Vigilante de la Playa.

Wally sonrió cómplice —Lo suficientemente justo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar Wally le dio un beso en la mejilla y desaparecio por el pasillo en un tiempo récord. Artemisa se quedó ahí como una estatua, procesando lo que acaba de suseder.

—E-el acab-ba de...

La chica cubrió su cara con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrojo pero fallando miserablemente en no sonreír. Con una sonrisa que rivaliza con el gato Cheshire entro en su habitación, encendiendo el interruptor tuvo que usar cada onza de su formación para no saltar al ver al chico maravilla vestido en ropa casual recostado en su silla como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—De verdad esperaste todo este tiempo en la oscuridad— Acusó incrédula. Tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Dick le dio una inclinación —Es una cosa de Bats— Señalo a la ventana. —Entre por ahí.

—Es el vigésimo obtuvo piso.

—¿Y?

Artemisa prefirió no discutir con los hábitos de los murciélagos y optó por el tema en cuestión —¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

El rostro de Dick se puso grave —Si, investigué un poco a nuestra cantante y me entere de que Arenis McMoon no es su verdadero nombre.— Explicó —Su nombre real es Arenis Katerine Milos, no pude identificar a su madre pero tuve mas suerte con su padre— Tecleo unos botones en su muñeca y salió una pantalla. —¿El nombre de Maik Milos te suena?

Artemisa inmediatamente reconocio el hombre pelirrojo en la pantalla.

—Music Meister.

* * *

Oliss! Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo.

De seguro habrán quienes se pregunten quien es Music Meister, el es un villano de la serie animada de **Batman:** **Brave and the Bold,** en latinoamericana se llama Maestro de Musica pero decidí dejarlo con su nombre original. Voy a ligar este villano a este universo, como nunca dijeron su nombre en la serie me tome la molestia de inventarle un nombre (Si Maik Wayne lee esto puede que me inspirada en su nombre) de verdad es uno de mis villanos animados favoritos y una de las razones por la que escribo este fic.

Si se preguntan que hace este villano pues les diré que tiene el poder de controlar a las personas cuando canta, tuvo el control del mundo por un momento hasta que fue detenido por Batman y Canario Negro, así que si, este villano se merese estar en la categoría de peligrosos. Si quieren mas información busquen en internet.

Si quieren saber que seguirá lean el fic, estoy tratando de actualizarlo cada semana pero la ultima no pude porque estoy terminando el bachillerato y me tiene estresada. Si quieren hablar siempre estoy dispuesta a que me manden un PM.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics. Sino fuera así abría tercera temporada y sera asquerosamente rica! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo Arenis McMoon, Sam y Dam Sylvester, Jessica Turban y otros OC's que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. El nombre de _**Met-h IV**_ de lo dio mi amiga

 **Advertencia:** Como es un UA las personalidades de los personajes cambian gracias a las diferentes circunstancias. Por lo que puede ser un poco OOC. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Sorpresas.**

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 3 de Noviembre de 2010. 6:05 am.**

Artemisa bostezo, la noche anterior no durmió mucho gracias a los recientes hallazgo acerca de la banda. La verdad sobre el padre de Arenis le llego, aunque no hablo mucho con la chica podía decir que, ignorando su excéntrico gusto por la moda, era una persona agradable y amable, claro que tenia su carácter, en cierta medida le recordaba a ella y eso le asustaba.

En cierto caso Artemisa puede simpatizar, su padre es Sportmaster y su hermana Cheshire ¡Demonios su madre _era_ Cazadora!... Así que si, ella puede simpatizar. Pero a la vez no puede, hasta donde puede saber su infancia puede ser muy diferente y le falta datos, no sabe si Arenis heredo los poderes de su padre, por lo que no puede saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. De cualquier manera, si la banda estaba detrás de los robos misteriosos de tecnología, esta revelación colocaba a Arenis como principal sospecho.

Ella no lo desea, de verdad de agrada esa chica, pero sabe que esta linea de trabajo no todo es lo que parece, como sea solo significa que tendrá que estar mas en guardia a su alrededor. Robin fue lo suficientemente amable para darle unos tapones alterados, son los mismos que usaron Canario Negro y Batman la ultima vez que enfrentaron a Music Meister, la protegerán de la hipnosis de Arenis.

¿Que hay de los otros? Hasta donde sabe ninguno de ellos puede saber su origen, hasta se cambio su nombre ¿Ellos lo saben? Parecen actuar tan normal (hasta como un grupo de adolescentes en el negocio del espectáculo puede ser), nada parece fuera de lugar con Met-h IV, lo mas probable es que no lo sepan... ¿Pero y si lo hacen? Ella no se puede imaginar a Wally ignorando tal hecho, si ella tienes los poderes de su padre entonces... No quiere imaginar que pasaría.

Artemisa bosteso de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente. Con un vistazo por la ventanilla de la limusina notando que se han detenido.

Esa mañana al despertar Jessica recibió una llamada pidiendo buscar a alguien y solicitó que le acompañara, como asistente encubierto no podía negarse, a pesar de que no le

dirá quien es, por su forma de actuar dedujo que tiene que ser alguien muy importante.

Bajando de la limusina se detuvo a admirar un viejo complejo departamental, para describirlo en una sola palabra era... normal. Era de ladrillos y había unas cuantas plantas en la entrada, un lugar muy agradable si tenia que decirlo, fácilmente puede decir que esta era una calle segura para las familias. Su curiosidad solo aumento.

—Artemisa

La voz de la mujer mayor atrajo la atención de la joven, con un movimiento de cabezo le indico a seguirla, cumpliendo la orden ella siguió Jessica por la entrada y pasando por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, una vez tocaron no paso ni un segundo antes de que abrio un niño de 10 años de edad de cabello negro un poco despeinado y ojos azules, vestia una chaqueta de color rojo y debajo tenia una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros con unos tenis rojos.

El niño sonrió al ver a Jessica, pero cuando noto a Artemisa sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa antes de desparecer tan rápido como se mostro. Por fortuna para Artemisa ella era muy perceptiva por lo que lo noto, no lo cuestiono mucho como un anciano robusto y un poco de sobre peso se asomo detrás del niño con una sonrió amable, su cabello era blanco y tenia una caso de calvicie, traía consigo un gato con pelaje de tigre.

—Jessica que bueno verte— Hablo el hombre para luego pasar a Artemisa — Y trajo compañía.

—Dudley, Billy es bueno verlos —Sonrió Jessica — Ella es Artemisa, es la nueva pasante.

El señor mayor hizo un gesto para estrechar su mano lo cual con duda acepto —Dudley H. Dudley, espero que la banda te trate bien.

Artemisa recordó el dia en que llego y la disculpa de Wally —Hacen lo mejor que pueden.

Dudley asintió, satisfecho. Artemisa paso al niño y se agacho para presentarse —Artemisa— Dijo, mientras menos personas sepan su apellido mejor.

El niño la miro con recelo antes de aceptar su mano —Billy, Billy Batson.

—Bien chicos es mejor partir— Dijo Jessica —Se por cuestión de hechos que no han desayunado y tengo esperando un desayuno tamaño Wally para ustedes.

Al oír las palabras desayuno el niño se animo —¿Estarán mis hermanos ahí?— Pregunto Billy, sacando completamente a Artemisa de lugar.

 _ **¡¿Hermanos?!**_ Penso Artemisa.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 3 de Noviembre de 2010. 7:00 am.**

Habían varias cosas que a Dam le gustaban, y una de ellas era despertar con el aroma a waffles en la mañana, justo como ahora.

Siguiendo la dirección de su siempre confiable nariz llego al comedor donde se llevo una gran sorpresa, la mesa estaba repleta de waffles, montañas de waffles, tantos acompañantes de donde escojer, fruta, chocolate, jarabe, miel, galletas, y creyó ver un gato con pelaje de tigre comiendo un filete sobre uno de los sofás.

Pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa, no, la mayor sorpresa fueron las personas en la mesa, más específicamente el anciano y el niño.

—¡Dam!— Grito un extasiado Billy Batson al verlo, haciendo que los demás ocupantes reconocieran su presencia.

—Ven aquí muchacho, tengo tu favorito— Tío Dudley invito, mostrando un plato de waffles con crema y fresas.

Sin poder contener su sonrisa Dam se acercó de prisa y tomo asiento junto a su gemelo que no había notado hasta el momento. Noto que Sam estaba comiendo su favorito, waffles con chocolate derretido y galletas trituradas, sin dejar de sonreir tomo el plato ofrecido por el tío Dudley y comenzó a comer. Siendo gemelos comparten apariencia, pero en su caso es mas especial, ellos piensan igual, se mueven igual, hablan igual, son un solo ser dividido en dos cuerpos, si uno hace algo el otro lo sabe aun sin estar presente, similar a la telepatía, solo que mas instintivo, es natural saberlo.

Es increíble.

Es frustrante.

Es increíble y frustrante.

Ser iguales cansa con el tiempo, aunque también es muy agradable, hay días en que fingen ser el otro y se divierten haciendo bromas, es una sensación de naturalidad el ser uno y el mismo. Son gemelos, mejores amigos, hermanos, inseparables. Pero también les gusta ser su propia persona, a pesar de amar ser iguales es sofocante, no se sienten especial, temen ser una copia exacta del otro.

Por eso ver a Sam comer su plato de waffles con chocolate y galletas mientras él los come con crema y fresas es una sensación tan refrescante. Puede ser natural ser iguales, pero tambien les gusta ser diferentes, y viendo al tío Dudley recordarlo solo lo hacia más feliz.

—...am ¡Dam!

El moreno de ojos de azules fue sacado de su reelección por su gemelo de ojos verdes.

—Perdón ¿Que decías?— Atino a decir Dam. Sam solo rodó los ojos, sintiendo lo que pensaba su hermano.

—Preguntaba si me pasabas el jugo— Como pidió lo paso —Gracias.

Sam sabia lo que pensaba su hermano, y también sabe que el lo sabe, ese conocimiento es básico para ellos, una conexión invisible, no es telepatía como tal ya que no pueden distinguir palabras, solo es una sensación de saber sin realmente saber, como ver un objeto a través de la tela, tienes una buena idea de lo que es pero no siempre puedes estar seguro. Dependiendo del estado de animo hay momentos en que la tela es muy gruesa y no deja ver, también hay otros en que es tan delgada que es como si no existiera, hace un momento era muy delgada por lo que supo exactamente lo que pensaba.

Sam fue el primero en nacer, recordó que cuando su hermano mayor, Alex, aun vivía les dijo que estaba bien ser iguales tanto como ser diferentes, el era el guía de los gemelos y quien los consolaba cuando los demás niños se burlaban de su 'peculiar' conexión. Cuando quedaron solos se volvió protector con Dam, aunque Dam fuera menor siempre fue un poco mas maduros que el, mientras ambos aman las bromas sabe que es él es más infantil, siempre ha sido así.

Pero con todo eso su meta es proteger a su hermano, hubo una vez en que Dam pesco un resfriado y no lo dejo salir de la cama por una semana, auncuando se recupero al tercer día, desde entonces es conocido como 'Mamá Gallina', y no solo se aplica a Dam, sino para todo quienes le importan, no saben como costo para acostumbrase al _trabajo_ de Billy y aun hasta la fecha revisa las noticias por actualizaciones del Capitán Marvel, uno nunca es demasiado cuidadoso con los súper héroes.

Y hablando de Billy.

—Billy— Llamo Sam ganando la atención del aludido —Llevo preguntándome pero ¿De quien es ese gato?

Señalo al gato de extraño pelaje dormido en el regado del niño a lo que Billy sonrió tímido, para Sam es una mala señal.

—Este es el Sr. Tawny— Dijo acariciando al gato —Lo rescate con unos amigos en mi _trabajo de medio tiempo_ hace unas semanas, yo-hun... Puede que le haya rogado al tío Dudley que me dejara conservarlo, tuve algunos _problemas_ para que este pequeño _tigre_ viviera con nosotros.

Toda la banda miro al pelaje del gato, a Billy, el gato, a Dudley, el gato, a Billy, a Dudley, al gato y a Billy a otra vez captando perfectamente las palabras claves. Ya temiendo lo que significaba, débilmente escucho a Wally murmurando algo sobre _tigres miniatura_. Todo el tiempo Artemisa y Jessica mirando sin comprender.

—No es tan malo— Intervino Dudley, ya temiendo por la preocupación de la banda —Es buena compañía en casa, y después de que Billy me diera todo un informe sobre las maravillosas ventajas de conservar al Sr. Tawny simplemente no podia decirle no.

—Bueno...— Empezó algo dudosa Arenis, hoy estaba vistiendo un traje parecido a un cupcake —Parece tranquilo— Al terminar de decirlo el felino salto a su regazo, valientemente le acaricio el cuello y este comenzo a ronronear feliz —¡Wwaa! Es tan adorable.

En un parpadeo tanto Wally, Artemisa y Dam se unieron a mimar al Sr. Tawny, Sam a regañadientes acepto al felino, nunca lo admitirá pero los poderes adorables del tigre eran muy poderosos, Sam hizo una nota para preguntarle la historia completa a Billy luego.

Despues de consentir a Sr. Tawny lo suficiente, Wally pregunto —¿Como va la escuela Billy? Empezaste hace un mes creo.

Billy se encogió de hombros, dándole una disimulada mirada a Artemisa antes de contestar —Esta bien, esta este chico nuevo Fray que se mudo la semana pasada, el profesor me pidió que le enseñara la escuela, al terminar nos sentamos juntos durante el almuerzo, tenemos matemáticas y química juntos y el es muy bueno en quimica. Creo que es un buen chico,aunque aun no puede decir si somos amigos.

Wally asentía a todo lo que decía —Con que le gusta la química— El pelirrojo sonrió —Ya me gusta el chico, cualquier hermano científico tiene puntos en mi libro.

Sam y Dam se burlaron —Nerd.

Wally se hizo el ofendido —¡No subestimen a la ciencia!

Arenis negó con la cabeza, ya sabiendo lo que venía.

—La ciencia es la cúspide del conocimiento, como explicamos el universo, sin ella seguiríamos en la edad de piedra como unos pobres crédulos creyendo en cosas como cuentos de hadas y— Se estremeció en la ultima —...magia.

—¡Vamos Wally!— Intervino Billy —La magia si es real.

—Típico razonamiento de un niño— Objeto el pelirrojo.

—No soy un niño, soy 10— Hizo un puchero —La magia es real, muchos la usan como Zatara o la Mujer Maravilla o, o...

—O el Capitan Marvel—Aporto Artemisa, ella sabía que la magia es real, su propia amiga Zatanna es una bruja ¡Diablos hace tan solo unos días que peleo con un loco que asesino a su propia hermana por una puta espada mágica! y que Wally diga firmemente que la magia no era real le molesto.

Billy ajeno a la irritación de Artemisa sonrió a la broma interna—O el Capitán Marvel— Continuo Billy, mientras cruzo los brazos seguro de si.

Wally ni siquiera titubeo —Esa no es magia, solo es ciencia que aun no entendemos.

Artemisa puso los ojos —En serio ¿Tan escéptico eres?

Wally estaba a punto de responder pero con una mirada del tío Dudley le dijo que parar, contando por mejor seguir comiendo sus waffles con todo.

Viendo que el conflicto detenido el anciano en la habitación decidió darle unas palabras a los chicos —La señorita Jessica me hablo en el camino de sus experiencias mas recientes en la gira, me alegra saber que aun siguen sus estudios en linea.— Dudley sonrió —Eso son mis chicos... y chica— Agrego después de una tos no muy disimulada de Arenis.

Artemisa levanto una deja al oír la palabra 'sus', educadamente se aparto de la mesa y en la cocina le pregunto a Jessica al respecto. Ella estaba insegura de como responder pero luego de un poco de pensarlo al final acepto.

—Esto es un secreto que ni la prensa ni la compañía saben, algunos de los pocos que saben somos yo, mi jefe, Tina y el productor. No tengo que decirte que tienes que guardar el secreto— Una vez Artemisa asintió continuó —Ellos son huérfanos.

Artemisa parpadeo —¿Que?

— _Met-h IV_ son todos huérfanos, no me preguntes como porque no es mi lugar dicirlo, lo que si te puedo decir es que se criaron juntos en las calle, aquí en Fawcett City. Estuvieron solos hasta que el Sr. Dudley amablemente los acogió y llevo a vivir con el. Larga historia corta, los encontre tocando en el parque y los contrate como banda, necesitaron autorización de Sr. Dudley como tutor legal, poco antes de empezar la gira el Sr. Dudley acogió también a Billy. El Sr. Dusley es como una figura paterna para ellos y Billy es como el hermano menor adorable.

Artemisa le tomó un poco para procesar la información, para cuando se dio cuenta Jessica ya la había abandonado. A la distancia observo a la banda convivir con Dudley y Billy como una familia, su rostro no mostraba nada pero por dentro tenia una tormenta de nuevos sentimientos.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 3 de Noviembre de 2010. 6:40 pm.**

Si en ese memento le preguntara a Artemisa si estaba bien te regresaría su pregunta de la forma mas sarcástica posible, por que no, no estaba bien.

Por un lado descubrió una pista sobre el pasado de la banda. Huérfanos, todos en la banda son huérfanos, nunca se lo abría imaginado. Un secreto como ese ya debería estar publicado en varias portadas de revistas y televisión, es increíble como pueden guardar el secreto, ademas de que esos chicos no daban la impresión de huérfanos de la calle, pero luego recuerda historias de varias estrellas famosas que se vieron perjudicadas sus carreras por chismes como esos, comprende que quieran guardarlo.

Aunque tiene la impresión de que esa no es su verdadera razón por lo menos no la principal, la banda esta envuelta en misterios y si tuviera que apostar diría que Dudley tenia algo que ver con eso, y es que ¿Quien rescataría a cuatro huérfanos de la calle sin una razón? ¿Y mas cuando una de ellas es la hija de uno de los criminales de Arkham?

Y esto plantea otras preguntas ¿Por que la hija de Music Meister, supuesta huérfana, trabajaría en una banda con sus supuestos hermanos de crianza? Si ellos se conocen desde tan jóvenes ¿Acaso eso no significa que hay una alta posibilidad de que toda Met-h IV este involucrada? ¿Significa que toda la banda es una tapadera? ¿Que tiene que ver Billy con esto? ¿Hay algo mas profundo que no sabe?

Artemisa trata de despejar su cabeza, ella no lo entiende, le agradan estas personas, el Sr. Dudley es un anciano alegre y Billy un buen niño, no puede imaginarlos como mentes del mal, tanta preocupación le terminara dando migraña. Ella no es Robin, no esta acostumbrada a ser paranoica con los que la rodea, lo de ella es un enfoque mas directo y decir en voz alta lo que la molesta, pero no puede hacerlo o liberar sus frustraciones con su arco mientras esta encubierta.

¿Por que acepto esta misión de nuevo? Ah si, era una de los únicos miembros humanos del equipo junto con Robin, los demás no conocían suficiente sobre la cultura adolescente terrestre como para el trabajo de infiltración. Eso y la pequeña vocesita en su cabeza que no paraba de susurrarle que conocería a su (Coff-Coff-AmorPlatonico-Coff-Coff) ídolo.

Estúpidas hormonas adolescente.

—... tu como...?

Artemisa su detuvo, creyendo escuchar algo, enfocando parecía una voz gritando, no, gritándole a alguien, parecía muy enojado. Siguiendo la voz llego a uno de los dormitorios de los chicos, con mucha delicadeza apretó la oreja contra la puerta, con cuidado de no abrirla.

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar más de ti!

Artemisa abrió los ojos como un siervo atrapado por un faro, reconoció la voz, era la inconfundible voz de Wally ¿Por que sonaba tan enojado? Nunca lo había oído gritar asi. Con una curiosidad renovada y un toque de preocupación se dedico a escuchar con mas atención, hubo un silencio antes de que volviera a hablar por lo que concluyo que estaba al teléfono.

—Es muy atrevido de ti llamar, considerando que nunca les di mi numero ¿Como lo obtuviste?... Y eso no es nada espeluznante ¡En lo absoluto!... No me interesa ¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz!... ¡No los quiero ver, ni a ti ni a ella! ¡Perdieron su oportunidad!... ¡No B, no lo haré y si vuelves a llamar o algo similar no dudare en llamar a mis abogados¡ ¡Adiós!— Sin darles la oportunidad de contestar corto se corto la llamada.

Artemisa estaba tan aturdida, tanto así que no noto las pisadas del chico a la puerta hasta que era muy tarde. En un momento estaba de cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención yo...

La voz de Artemisa se fue apagando conforme le tomaba un mejor vistazo, Wally parecía muy cansado, como si hubiera corrido de ida y vuelta a Gotham, cosa extraña ya que el pelirrojo siempre parecía como un tornado con exceso de azúcar, ademas de molesto que es otra cosa rara en el... Pero si lo veía bien parecía que en el fondo estaba triste ¿Triste por que? ¿Que podría entristecer al sonriente Wally West?

—Yo... Yo...— Artemisa se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que se quedo mirando por demasiado tiempo.

Wally de repente parecía atrapado, como un conejo acorralado por una serpiente —¿Cuanto Escuchaste?— Su voz sonaba mas urgente.

—Solo el final— Dijo con tal naturalidad que hasta ella se sorpresa dio, pero no lo demostró. —¿Quien era?— Sabia que seria grosero preguntar pero ella parte de ella necesitaba saber.

Wally cambio a la defensiva y tomo un borde hosco —No es de tu interés— Y cerro la puerta en su cara.

Artemisa parpadeo, si querer creer que le cerro la puerta en su cara, no podía ni enojarse porque sabia que eso seria un posible resultado, pero no deja de irritarle. Estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abre y Wally la tomo del brazo.

—Lo siento es que yo... Creo que en estos momentos estoy algo... delicado... ¿Crees que tu... podrías... no mencionar lo que paso?

Artemisa estaba por hacer un comentario sarcástico pero escuchando la voz quebrada de Wally simplemente no pudo rechazarlo, con un asentimiento y sin decir palabra se alejo sin mirar.

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 3 de Noviembre de 2010. 10:00 pm.**

Artemisa esta recostada en su cama terminando su informe del día con Robin, le conto casi todo, desde su despertar hasta cuando entro al cuarto.

—Asi que para resumir, Dudley H. Dudley es el tutor legal de Arenis, Sam, Dam, Wally y este niño Billy y adoptaron este gato raro hace poco, todos son huérfanos de Fawcett City y el los rescato, y meses despues Jessica llega y los convierte en estrellas, sospechoso en mi opinión, y después esta Billy, siento que no paraba de mirarme, era como si trataba de

diseccionarme con la mirada.

—Tal vez tiene un flechazo— Interrumpió Robin con tono burlo, que con una mirada de Artemisa prefirió callar.

—Como sea, tengo la impresión de que me estaba vigilando ¿Por que? No se, pero dudo que sospeche de nosotros. Después del desayuno continuamos con la agenda y ensayaron con solo pausas para comer o ir al baño, Dudley y Billy tuvieron que ir al trabajo y la escuela respectivamente y regresaron a las tres de la tarde, cerca del anochecer Jessica los llevo a su hogar y la banda regreso al piso.— Termino Artemisa.

—¿Y no paso nada fuera de lo normal?

—No— Mintió, excluyendo deliberadamente la llama de Wally.

Robin suspiro —Ok, creo que eso es todo por hoy, ya revisamos y discutimos las antecedentes de Jessica y Hamilton, hay algo raro con Hamilton pero no lo suficientemente grande para meritar mas investigaciones, creo que va siendo hora de ver a este Tío Dudley.

Artemisa sintió, cuestionando si hizo bien al cubrir a Wally.

* * *

Oliss! Y aquí esta el tercer capítulo.

Y henos aquí a Billy Batson! Espero que todos lo recuerden, ustedes saben, el Capitan Marvel, el Mortal mas Poderoso de la Tierra, la única persona (Salvo la Mujer Maravilla) que puede, pudo, y, posiblemente, podrá batirse a duelo con Superman. Y no hay que olvidar al Tio Dudley, también muy poco reconocido como el Tio Marvel. Hay varias versiones de este hombre, pero yo utilizare una mezcla entre dos, el de conserje de instituto con un pasado de estafador.

De seguro se preguntaran _¡¿Como paso esto?!_ no se preocupen, la autora sabe lo que hace. Si se preguntaban cuando saldría Billy puesto que es Fawcett City aquí esta, pero de seguro no se lo esperaron así. Me entristece realmente que haya tan pocos fic de Billy siendo el un niño tan bueno y talentoso.

Lamento realmente no publicar hasta este día, me dio el bloqueo creativo y al final cuando lo termine no podía publicarlo porque a la pagina le dio por ser loca y no me quería subir el capitulo desde mi tablet, tuve algunos problemas y muchas discusiones con mi hermano hasta que al fin pude usar una laptop (El muy **** **** de ****** no me dejo usar la de el!)

Si les gusto dejen un comentario!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. El Flashmovil, Chatarra y una Guitarra

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics. Sino fuera así abría tercera temporada y sera asquerosamente rica! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo Arenis McMoon, Sam y Dam Sylvester, Jessica Turban y otros OC's que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. El nombre de _**Met-h IV**_ de lo dio mi amiga MenteEnBlanco.

 **Advertencia:** Como es un UA las personalidades de los personajes cambian gracias a las diferentes circunstancias. Por lo que puede ser un poco OOC. Este capitulo contiene algunas palabrotas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: El Flashmovil, Chatarra y una Guitarra.**

* * *

 **Fawcett City. 4 de Noviembre de 2010. 08:15 am.**

Un taxi amarillo conducía par la carretera cerca de los limites de la ciudad, el taxi se estaciono frente una cabina en un alambrada, mas adentro se observaba montañas de chatarra y basura separada y varios camiones basureros, arriba en la entrada decía _"Fawcett City, Basurero y Chatarrería"_

Ignorando el mal olor y vista un el pasajero se bajo del taxi y le pago con un billete grande al conductor, diciéndole que concerbara el cambio. El adolescente (Se supone, ya que esta usando una chaqueta con capucha y un par de lentes oscuros) observo como el taxi desapareció en la curva antes de acercarse a la cabina.

En la cabina era un a finales de sus treinta años sentado leyendo una revista frente al mostrador, no había nada notable solo una persona promedio con su cabello negro o su piel oscura natural de sus rices africanas, estaba vestido con un overol azul decolorado por el sol y llevaba una placa con su nombre _"Greg Jonhs"_ en su dedo anular izquierdo usaba una sortija.

El adolescente toco una campanilla en el mostrador y el otro hombre elevo la vista de la revista, encuanto vioal adolescente lanzó revista se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Wally! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

—Ssh Greg— Silencio apresurado Wally, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hallar nadie antes de quitarse los lentes de sol —Recuerda que cuando estoy incógnito soy Walter.

Greg bufo divertido antes de estar de acuerdo —Cierto, paparazzis y fans locas, lo tengo.— Dijo, y le guiño el ojo —Walter.

Wally-Walter le dio una mirada antes de que los dos estallaran en carcajadas. Ambos rieron un rato antes de controlarse.

—Oh, hombre. Como te extrañe Greg.— Dijo Wally después de reír, y se coloco de nuevo los lentes.

—Aqui igual, aquí igual.— Greg le dio una mirada nostálgica —Como cambian las cosas ¿No? Mirate ¿Donde quedo el niño que me encontré urgando en el depósito de chatarra?

Wally se movió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron avergonzado antes lo dicho, causando a Greg una risita —Si, bueno. El niño se hizo grande.

Greg le dio una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores, esta era mas pequeña y tenia otro significado mientras sus ojos se hablandaron —Si... Se hizo muy grande.

Notando la incomada dirección que se dirigía la conversación Wally decidió ir al grano —Hey Greg ¿Que tienes para mi hoy?

—Un momento, lo deje en la parte de atras.

Se levantó y sa!lo por la puerta de atrás, mientras tanto Wally saco un sándwich de jamon, queso, cebolla, pepinillos, tomate, huevos, peperoni y calabacín de una sándwichera de la chaqueta y comenzo a comer, no espero mucho tiempo antes de que Greg regresó cargando un gran saco en la espalda. Greg levanto una deja ante el sándwich pero no pregunto, Wally ofreció un poco pero este se negó.

—Ya comí.— Dijo simplemente.

—Mas para mi— Dijo, antes de terminar su comida. Salto el el mostrador entrando en la cabina y rápidamente se hizo con el saco. —Esta vez es grande ¿Seguro que no te meterás en problemas?— Pregunto mirando preocupado.

—Esta bien, nadie le presta atención— Le aseguro, su lenguaje se mostraba divertido, pero sus ojos eran serios —Lo que sea por el chico que pago el tratamiento de mi hijo.

Greg es un simple trabajados en el basurero/chatarreria de la ciudad de Lunes, es una gran persona, amigo de Dudley (Wally los presentó) y por sobre todo un cariñoso esposo padre amoroso. Ama mucho a su esposa Lucy, ella trabaja en una panadería, su niña de cinco años Melani y su pequeño bebe Beny que acaba de cumplir dos años. Hace seis meses el pequeño Beny enfermo, creían que era un resfriado, lo que era curioso ya que nunca se acerco al frío pero después de dos semana empeoro y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital donde rápidamente fue internado en urgencias, resulto que tenia un caso grave de neumonía de origen bacteriana.

Esa noticia los destrozó y no tenían el dinero para pagar el tratamiento, ni aunque ambos trabajaran doble turno podrían pagarlo y todavía estaban terminando de pagar la hipoteca de la casa. Se estaban quedando sin opciones cuando recibió un mensaje del banco sobre que recibió una transferencia, valla su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era la suma que necesitaban (y unos miles mas), al día siguiente fue Dudley quien le revelo que le había dicho a Wally de su problema y este no dudo en enviarle el dinero que nesecitaban, y no aceptaria un no por respuesta. La pareja lloro una semana y cuando Beny se recuperó no parabaro de agradecerle al guitarrista, usaron el dinero sobrante para pagar la hipoteca, vendieron la casa y se mudaron al edificio apartamental donde vive Dudley, mas específicamente la puerta del frente, como una muestra de agradecimiento.

—Por cierto ¿Como estan Beny y Mel?— Pregunto Wally mientras revisaba el saco. Eran piezas de ya sea chatarra o basura, pero como Wally las miaraba parecian un gran teoro.

—Beny esta como nuevo y Melani no para de preguntar por ti, todos los dias dice que quiere ser como tu.

Wally sonrio, recordando al pequeño bebe calvo con la piel igual de negra como su papa y los sus ojitos grises que le gustaba jalar su cabello, y la imperactiva niña de coletas castañas y piel morena, un poco mas clara que su padre y los ojos azules iguales a su madre, que no para de pedirle que le enseñe a tocar.

—¿Porque no pasas un dia de visita? Estoy seguro de que Melani y Lucy se alegraran, hasta hariamos una cena solo para ti.

—¿Cena? Ya me gusta como suena eso ¿Que tal mañana por la noche? No tengo nada y estoy seguro de que Jessica me dara ese tiempo libre.— Dijo, y ñeugo penso _¿Quien sabe? Tal vez hasta Artemisa me acompañarme._

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente se sonrojo mientras una sonrisa estupida cruzo su cara, Greg viendo su cara adivino mas o menos lo que estaba pensando y hizo todo lo posible para no estallar en otra corcajada, conformandose con palmearle la espalda al chico.

—Mirate chico, me tienes que contar todo de ella.

—¿Q-qu-que?!— Grito, su cara tan roja como su cabello, aunque no se podia notar mucho gracias a la capucha y los lentes. —¿Sabes que? Ya va siendo hora para los ensallos ¡Mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde!— Explico apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo con el saco de chatarra de la cabina, tan rapido como podia sin usar sus poderes.

—¡La traes mañana, Walter!— Grito Greg grito a lo lejos, viendo como Wally detuvo un taxi y guardo el saco en la cajuela.

A salvo en el interior del taxi Wally pago por adelantado al conductor y le dio la direccion al parque centra, pidiendo ir por el camino largo, aun tenia algo de tiempo para matar antes de los verdaderos ensallos ya que el concierto era en la tarde, pero la platica que tuvo con Greg lo dreno emocionalmente, recordo cuando conocio a Greg por primera vez, fue durantes su segunda semana en la ciudad.

* * *

 _Ya habian pasado dies dias desde que llego Fawcett City, dies dias desde que su mama murio, dies dias desde que su papa lo repudio y dies dias desde que se convirtio en un monstruo. A las pocas horas de llegar a la ciudad la realidad de los hecho se hundio y lloro por horas, pero cuando su estomago retumbo se dio cuenta de que no podia lamentarse despues, probablemente despues de comer algo y en eso que no tenia comida, o dinero para variar, ni siquiera un lugar donde dormir. No sabia que hacer e ir a un horfanato estaba fuera de cuestion, escucho las historias del sistema de crianza y no quiere ni pensar que le haran si alguien descubriera lo de sus poderes, tiene miedo de que sean como sus padres, bueno su_ _ **padre**_ _por que su_ _ **madre**_ _esta muerta._

 _Y esole hacer preguntarse ¿Como reaccionaria su madre si estuviera viva? ¿Seria igual que con su papa? Si es asi que bueno que este muerta._

 _En cuango penso eso quiso golparse, lo hace sonar como un monstruo peor del que ya es, mejor no pensar esos pensamientos peligrosos por el bien de su propia cordura._

 _Los primeros dias dueron los mas dificiles ya que descubrio que su_ _ **velocidad**_ _(prefirio llamarlo asi en vez de monstruosidad porque son los mismos poderes de Flash, y Flash no es un monstruo, por lo menos para el) gastan mucha energia y tiene mas hambre de lo normal, lo que es malo ya que no tiene mucha comida. El segundo dia descubrio un deposito de basura en un callejon de un restaurante de comida china lleno de sobrantes del restaurante, si tenia hambre siempre podia ir ahi si queria comer, siempre y cuando no lo descubran, no cree que el dueño estaria feliz si supiera que un niño esta revolviendo su basura._

 _Encontrar su vivienda le costo un poco mas, el cuarto dia como como todos los dias se paseo por una de las acera transitadas cerca del parque que llama, que estaba durmiendo en una de sus bancas, esa acera en particular siempre trabajaban vendedores ambulantes, limpia botas o parabrisa, artistas callejeros y unas señoras muy bonita siempre estaban paradas en una esquina._

(Semanas despues se descubriria su oficio)

 _Wally estaba sentado en la orilla de la acera viendo actuar unos malabaristas cuando unas de las señoras de la esquina se le acerco. Su primer pensamiento fue correr, aun recordaba como su primera noche un hombre con pasamontañas lo intento asaltar sola para escapar gracias a su velocidad (Estaba oscuro asi que no cree que el tipo vio que paso), pero se mantuvo firme para ver que queria._

 _Resulto que se llamaba Candy (Hoy en dia dua si es su verdadero nombre) y lo habia notado rondando desde el primer dia, gracias a la ropa y que nunca estaba acompañaso supuso (correctamente) que no tenia un lugar a donde ir, le dijo la direccion de un viejo edificio abandonado donde gente en situaciones similares a la suya viven. Se lo agradecio y esa misma noche se mudo su nueva-vieja vivienda._

 _No era el lugar mas lujoso, solo eran la sala, un cuarto y baño inservible. Para entrar tenia que subir por la escalera de insendio hasta el quinto piso y entara por la ventana porque las escaleras de dentra del edificio estaban dañadas, era viejo, sin muebles y las mayoria del tapiz estaba caido, no servian la tuberias internas de agua ni gas, pero al menos las puertas y ventanas estaban intactas y funsionales con sus cerraduras. Lo mantendrian protegido del invierno y los ladrones._

 _Asi empezo su nueva rutina, en la mañana se despertaba con el sol, abría las ventanas y bajaba las escaleras de incendio evitando en todo momento a Brad y su pandilla (Candy le advirtio sobre Brad, era un maton adolescente que se escapo de un horfanato y el y su pandilla extorcionaba a niños mas pequeños por dinero a cambio de no golpearlos), escabullirse y comer las sobras de la basura del restaurante chino hasta saciarse, por la tarde explorar la ciudad y antes de oscurecer regresar al refugio con cuidado de evitar a Brad._

 _Un día mientras revolvía la basura del restaurante escucho un ruido viniendo del restaurante, presa del pánico busco un escondite pero solo encontro el deposito y sin mas opción se escondió entre la basura. Tapándose la boca y la nariz escuchocomo alguien se detenia junto al deposito de basura y espero a que la persona se valla, paso un tiempo y luego sintió como el deposito era tapado, entrando en pánico espero a que la perso a se fuera antes de golpear la tapa del depositó desesperadamente en un intento por salir, pero servía de nada como sospecho de que tenía seguro._

 _Siguió intentando un rato hasta que le dolieron la manos de tanto golpear la tapa pero se dio cuanta de que era inutil, sintió que lagrimas inundaron sus ojos antes de romper a llorar. Paso una hora llorando antes de que se moviera el depósito cortando su llanto y lo siguiente que sabe es que esta atrapado dentro de un camion de basura. Otra hora de paranoia, miedo y conducción despues esta siendo descargado en una montaña de basura en medio del basurero._

 _Rapidamente escapo de la montaña de basura, ya olia lo suficiente como para bomitar durante una semana entera, sorprendentemente no lo hace, sospecha que tiene quw ver con sus poderes. Como el niño que era y no teniendo nada mas que perder comenzo a explorar el basurero encontrando cosas que después puede utilizar hasta que cayo la noche, dándose cuanta de que no sabía como regresar a su refugió decidió acampar en el basurero hasta encontrará un camino de regreso, robo la cena de un hombre en la chatarrería._

 _Recordo la reglas de la calle: Averigua en quien confiar, Encontrar un modelo a seguir y Mantener una actitud positiva, esta seguro que la comida lo mantendra positivo, aun si odiaba robar su metabolismo requiere mucha comida. Encontró un colchón viejo y una viejas frazadas para dormir y esta completamente seguro de que cuando sepa el camino de regreso su lo llevara, todo este tiempo ha dormido en el suelo en su refugio._

 _Ya lleva dos días atrapado sin salida en el basurero, alejado de la gente y robando las comidas de los trabajadores, siempre asegurandose de que paresca que fue un animal. Pero no todo ha sido un desperdició, ademas del conchon y las frasadas encontro un peine viejo, un par de relojes que esta seguro que puede usar las piezas del otro para hacerlos funcionar, una par de zapatos viejos de su tallas, un carrito de supermercado sin suedas, una camisa que le queda un poco grande amarilla con un rayo rojo perono puede ser muy quisquillozo, un bolso viejo y lo mejor de todo (aparte del conchon y las mantas) una_ _ **guitarra electrica**_ _y no muy lejos de ella un_ _ **amplificador**_ _pequeño._

 _Claro, la guitarra le faltan algunas cuerdas y una clavija y esta un poco raspada la pintura pero lo demás esta funcional, y el amplificador... Pues le faltan algunos botones, esta golpeada y es probable que la batería este muerta, pero ¡HEY! ya es bastante bueno que el cableado este bien. Quien tiro esto era un tonto, con un poco de reparación estarán casi como nuevas._

 _Era su desimo día desde que llego a Fawcett City y el final de su segundo día atrapado en el basurero cuando se le ocurrió una idea para salir. Le puso ruedas unas ruedas de un carrito de bebes al carrito de supermercado y lo ato al techo de un camión de basura estacionado de manera de que sea fácil para el, no el camión, de soltarlo y comenzo a llenarlo con sus cosas, a la mañana siguiente se amarro bien al asiento del carrito y espero a que arrancara el camion, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de arrancara._

 _Wally estaba euforico sintiendo el viento en su cabello, amando la velocidad a la que se movia sin esfuerzo, sabia que era estúpido y era algo que probablemente sus padres no aprobarían, pero ellos no estaban y no le importaba, habia algo casi adictivo en la velocidad que solo lo hacian querer mas, mas velocidad, mas veloz, mas, mas, y nunca parar._

 _Por decisión del destino el camión se detuvo en su primera parada entrando a la ciudad, rompiendo a Wally de su ensoñación. Mientras el camión viajaba de casa en casa recolectando basura Wally estudiaba las calles y vecindarios, como no era originario de esa ciudad nesecitaba conocerla si queria sobrevivir en ella. Hubieron personas quienes veían a Wally montado en el carrito en el techo del camión de basura mientras pasaban y este solo los saludaba con la mano._

 _Estaban pasando al lado de un campo de béisbol cuando una pelota golpeo la cuerda que sujetaba el carrito al camión desheredándolo y dada la casualidad de que el camión aun esta en movimiento mientras conduce por una elevada._

— _Oh Newton ¡AAHHhhhhhhaaaahhhhhhh!_

 _Wally grito como el carrito cumbio a la gravedad desplazándose por la parte tracera curva del camión cayendo en la carretera elevada "¡¿Por que no pudo tener el poder de volar en vez de correr?!" penso._

— _¡AAHHhhhhhhhh!_

 _Wally gritaba mientras apoyaba su cuerpo para cambiar de direccion el carrito y evitar chocor contra el trafico, evadiendo otro auto dio un giro a la derecha entrando a otra calle, conduciendo ahora contra los autos que van en sentido contrario Wally apoyo su peso y sin perder impulso fue a la izquiera subiendo a la acera, evitando atropyar a los inocentes peatones se apoyaba varias veces canviando la direccion de ida y vuelta Condujo así por cuatro calles mas antes de seguir por la acera principal de las tiendas. Cuando de pronto un par de hombres estaban moviendo una comoda en medio del camino._

— _¡Por favor! ¡¿Es en SERIO?!_

 _Mientras Wally gritaba cerro los ojos fuertemente, levemente sintio una descarga de adrenalina pasar por su sistema como electricidad. No noto como el aunmento de velocidad del carrito o la reja de alcantarilla elevada justo en frente de el, el carrito a toda velocidad paso sobre la reja de alcantarilla usándola como rampa, saltando sombre los hombres y la comoda. Cuando Wally abrio los ojos el tiempo se movia mas lento, scon asombro sintiéndose casi como flotando en el aire, pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban porque por un segundo creyo ver unos pequeños rayos chispeaban en las ruedas. No pudo pensarlo mucho como el tiempo se reanudo y aterrizo entero en la acera._

— _¡SIiiii!— Grito emocionado Wally, viendose libren de peligro —¡Te adoro universo!_

 _Dio una vuelta a la derecha con el carrito solo para darse cuenta que era un callejón sin salida._

— _¡Te odio universo!_

 _ **¡Pooom!**_

 _Wally cayo de plano al piso despues de golpearse el hombro derecho con la pared, me movio incomodo y busco heridas, viendo que estaba relativamente ileso (Solo un dolor en todo el cuerpo y partcularmente el hombro el derecho) comenzo a levantar las cosas de su ida de "compras" y ponerlas en el carrito, viendoque todo sobrevivio (Mentalmente se da una palmadita felicitandose por envolverlo todo en las mantas y el colchon) empujo el carrito por la ciudad hasta que encontro el camino hasta su edificio, con mucho esfuerzo logro subir el carrito y las cosas por la escalera de incendios a su refugio en el quinto piso, cuando por fin termino se tiro por una hora en su "nueva" cama a relajarse, por lo menos antes de volver a bajar, aun no había desayunado y el "Tan Dao Vien" ya debe de haber abierto, se le antojaba comida china._

* * *

 _Ya había pasado un mes desde que escapo del basurero, a los pocos días regreso junto con el "Flashmovil" (como le comenzó a decir al carrito de súper mercado) al basurero, buscando cosas utiles o piezas para reparar sus cosas, hasta le puso un volante y frenos al carrito (Saco los frenos de un carrito de bebe y el volante de un go kars averiado) en caso de que el incidente de la pelota vuelva a ocurrir, a veces se quedaría a dormir en el deposito de chatarra después de que se le hacia tarde, la primera semana mientras revisaba la chatarrería un hombre lo descubrió pero rápidamente logro escapar._

 _No todo salio bien ese mes, un día no fue cuidadoso saliendo del edificio y Brad lo descubrió, no tenía nada de valor con el salvo el reloj que logro reparar y estúpidamente no se lo quiso entregar, así que le dieron una paliza y robaron su reloj. Quedo con un ojos negro, el labio partido y un monton de contusiones de diferentes colores a lo largo del cuerpo, sorpresivamente todos los ematomas y heridas sanaron a los dos dias pero durante ese tiempo incremento su hambre, lo que le lleva a creer que gracias a su metabolismo acelerado le permite curar mas veloz pero igual que al correr necesita mas energía para funcionar, se pregunta que tan rapido seria si estubiera bien alimentado._

 _Durante el transcurso del mes se ha dado cuenta de como ha cambiado, ha perdido peso peligrosamente rápido, su piel esta mas pálida y su cabello sin lustre, sin mencionar la mugre y suciedad que ha acumulado, hay dias cuando se lava en la fuente del parque nunca creo que extrañaría su ducha tanto, y ni hablar de su ropa toda harapienta y rota. Hasta ahora ha tratado de alimentarse bien, pero eso es casi imposible con un metabolismo como el suyo y solo dos comidas (sobras) al día. Algo bueno paso, descubrió que si se concentra puede alimentarse de la energía de los objetos, esto lo descubrí cuando accidentalmente causo un apagon dos cuadras a la cuadras en un semáforo, solo estaba experimentando con sus poderes a ver si podía controlar también la electricidad, valla sorpresa descubrir que podía comerla. Si bien es cool y todo, no lo usa a menudo ya que no lo controla y tiene miedo de que algo como el apagon vuelva a pasa._

 _Otra cosa buena es que al final del mes al fin encontro la ultima pieza del amplificador y la guitarra estaba practicamente lista. Se le ocurrió la idea al momento de encontrar la guitarra, estaba cansado de no tener dinero y comer comida de la basura o robada, y no habia muchas occiones de trabajo para un niño muerto de hambre de la calle y la mayoría de las opciones eran ilegales o repugnantes (Descubrio en que trabaja Candy y las señoras de la esquina, aunque no por eso la respeta menos, en realidad le tiene respeto), lo único que quedaba era ser limpia vidrios o botas pero no tiene dinero para comprar los materiales, o ser artista de la calle, pero su unico talento destacable era tocar la guitarra electrica y el dejo la suya en_ _ **casa**_ _pero ya no puede volver, así que cuando encontro la guitarra y el amplificador en la basura pensó que era su oportunidad._

 _Jamas podrá dejar de agradecer las clases de guitarra con la señora Baker._

 _Bajo las escaleras de incendio con el Flashmovil (sinceramente esta pensando en poner una polea al lado de su ventana, esta cansado de subir y bajar esa cosa por la escalera todos los días ¿Habra desarrollado músculos?) y emprendió el viaje a la avenida "07 Jonh Smite" que era donde trabajaban la mayoría de los artistas de la calle. En el camino le robo unos pretzels al señor del carrito de pretzels del parque, uso un poco super-velocidad en sus manos para tomarlos sin que se diera cuenta, descubrio que usar sus poderes en sus manos no gasta mucha energía, y se ha vuelto muy bueno con las manos, no es que este orgulloso pero un logro es un logro._

 _Cuando llego a su destino ya había terminado su ultimo pretzel, rápidamente busco un lugar libre para tocar, antes hizo una investigación (Le pregunto a Candy) sobre la avenida y al parecer no es parte del territorio de nadie (Hay partes de la ciudad que pertenece a las mafias y pandillas, no son muchas pero es mejor evitarlas) y siempre esta aceptando nuevos reclutas, mientras no se meta en problemas con otros en la avenida no lo van a echar._

 _Rápidamente encontró un puesto libre desempaco sus cosas del Flashmovil, conecto el amplificador a una toma de corriente publica (Tiene una batería el quipo pero no tiene mucha carga así que no la quiere utilizar), coloco un banquito para sentarse, una botella de agua que lleno en el parque y un viejo sombrero en el piso a sus pies, al final conecto la guitarra en el amplificador y paso a afinarla._

 _Cuando ya pensó que estaba bien afinada comenzó a probar nervioso los acordes, era su primera presentación y no quería ilusionarse mucho, pero nesecitaba que funcionará o sino su trabajo duro seria una perdida de tiempo._

 _Inhaló por la nariz y exhalo por la boca, repitió el proceso un par de veces antes de sentirse lo suficientemente seguro. Con una nueva resolución comenzo a tocar unas notas fáciles, viendo como poco a poco comenzó a detenerse gente para verlo le agregar fuerza al ritmo, recordando la canción que tocaba todos los días en la práctica con la señorita Brake, ya estaba a la mitad cuando noto que llagaron mas personas, emocionado sus poderes reaccionaron y sin notarlo comenzó a tocar mas rápido y mas rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta la canción término, solo pudo abrir los ojos con miedo al comprender lo que acaba de hacer._

— _¡Eso es!— - —¡Sigue tocando!— - —¡Increible niño!— - —¡Sigue haciéndolo!— - —¡Lo haces genial!— - —¡De nuevo!— - —¡Otra, otra, otra!— Gritaba la multitud, rápidamente el temor fue reemplazado por sorpresa e incredulidad, le tomo un momento procesarlo pero entendió, y como el velocista que es no perdió tiempo en darle al publico lo que quiere_

— _¡Como ustedes pidan! ¡Y 1, 2, 3!_

 _Wally comenzó a tocar, por momentos incrementado la velocidad en los acorde y otras no, dandole a su publico lo que piden, después de todo ese tie lo de autoaislamiento se siente bien que alguien le pretende atención, y tiene que decir, que le encanta ser el centro de atención. Después de como unas diez canciones se detiene para descansar._

— _¡Gracias por venir! Dentro de poco continuaremos con el show ¡No se olviden de dejar sus felicitaciones!— Expreso reluciente Wally, mostrando el sombrero lleno de efectivo a los peatones quienes no dudaron en pagarle al niño._

 _Guardo la guitarra en el Flashmovil, abrió la botella y bebió un poco de aguamientras, comenzo a contar el dinero que gano, fue mas de lo que penso que ganaria en su primer acto (aunque no era que tenia muchas esperanzas en primer lugar) tiene suficiente para comprar una caja de donas en la tienda "Don Donny", el solo pensamiento le hace agua la boca, rápidamente guardo el dinero en la bolsa atada a la cintura._

 _Mientras descansaba observaba a sus "vecinos" en la avenida, un hombre haciendo malabares con tubos iluminados, una anciana que leía el futuro, unos adolescentes lavando parabrisas, un trio de niños hacían piruetas, una chica bailaba en zancos y a lo lejos una niña de su edad estaba rodeada por una multitud, no puede oír mucho pero de lo que ve parece que estaba cantando. Se pregunta que tan buena es para atraer tanta gente._

— _Oh bueno, mejor regreso al trabajo._

* * *

 _Un mes y medio paso desde que comenzo a tocar en la avenida, al fin tenia dinero para comprar comida verdadera y dejo las sobras, de vez en cuando iba al basurero para recolectar cosas, por fin termino el sistema de poleas y tiene que decir que quedo tan bueno que lo resiste a el y el Flashmovil completamente cargado, ahora puede subir y baja sin problemas y cuando le da pereza las escaleras lo usa tipo ascensor, desde que dejo las sobras ha recuperado algo de peso, aun es un poquito delgado puede vivir con eso._

 _Pero como todo lo bueno viene lo malo, Brad se entero de su nuevo trabajo y se la pasa buscandolo para "cobrar la cuota". Por lo visto como no tenía nada no le interesaba, pero ahora que esta ganando plata se volvió un objetivo, un dia lo atrapo por sorpresa y Wally como el cabeza dura que es no le quiso entregar nada, recibiendo otra paliza peor que la anterior de Brad y su pandilla, tuvo que gastar el dinero ahorrado de dos semana en comida ya que le dislocaron la muñeca, se comio todo un carrito de galletas y la energía de un par de televisores de la tienda electrónica pero a la mañana siguiente estaba como nuevo, después de eso se dedico a evitar a Brad como la peste, es sorprendente como el miedo nos vuelve grandes maestros ninjas en sigilo._

 _Fuera de eso estuvo bien, ademas de Candy se hizo amigo de Jorge el malabarista y Madam Mystic la adivina, hasta tiene su propio apodo de artista callegero "Wally el niño dedos rapidos" no es el mejor apodo del mundo pero no puede negar que le queda._

 _Acababa determinanr su ultimo espectáculo del día y ya iba oscureciendo, planeaba pasar por la tienda de donas para cenar pero parece que tendrá que conformarse con la sopa enlatada en casa (En algun momento paso de llamarlo "refugio" a "casa"), no seria tan mala si por lo menos tuviera algo para calentarla. Estaba pensando en idear algun horno para su casa cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de un callejón, la mayor parte de el le decía que lo dejara ya que es peligroso y sobre todo de noche, pero la otra gritaba que fuera a investigar, que alguien puede necesitar ayuda. Al final contra todo razonamiento lógico fue a investigar._

 _Se asomo silencioso por una esquina de la entrada del callejón, en el estaban dos tipos arrinconando a una niña contra el final de callejón, viendo bien se dio cuenta que era la niña rubia que cantaba en la avenida ¡La que tenia muchos visitantes! De inmediato una ola de preocupación inundo su cuerpo, temia que esto resultará mal, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio mejor su cara, tenia una mirada aburrida, casi parecía mas bien irritada y un tanto molesta, pero no hay ni una pisca de temor ni nerviosismo. Eso lo confundió._

 _Decidiendo que era extraño comenzó a esforzarse para escuchar su conversación, estaba lejos pero si ponía empeño lograba escuchar un poco._

— _... Y por eso vendrás con nosotros._

— _Y yo digo que puedes ir a joderete el culo, ni crean que iré a cualquier parte con ustedes._

— _¡Tu pequeña mocosa! Has le caso a mi compañero y ven por las buenas. Te advierto que no querrás las malas._

— _¡Y sigo diciendo que se jodan! ¡Lo único que quieren es venderme a un burdel!_

— _Me canse Dog ¡Esto sera por las malas!_

— _Parece que es lo único en que estamos de acuerdo idiotas._

 _De repente grito, pero_ _ **grito,**_ _al igual que_ _ **el**_ _grito de_ _ **Canario Negro,**_ _aunque mas que un grito era como el chillido de mil delfines, y no era destructivo como el de la heroína, pero si tan alto que tenia que taparse los oídos. Ni que decir de los tipos/secuestradores, estaban tirados y rodando en el suelo tratando desesperadamente de taparse los oídos y rogando que se detuviera, al estar tan cerca debe ser una tortura, desde donde esta cree ver llamado Dog con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar de las orejas._

 _Fueron veinte segundos pero se sintieron como años antes de que se detuviera. Wally todavía le zumban los oídos, pero gracias a metabolismo esta dorado en dos segundos, no puede decir lo mismo de esos hombres._

— _M-mo-monstruo... Es u-un m-monstruo..._

 _Desde donde esta escondido puede ver como la rubia fruncio el ceño._

— _Un monstruo dices tu. Quizás tengas razón, pero son ustedes quien hacen los horrores. No se preocupen, los haré olvidar su dolor._

 _._

– _Oigan mis letras,_

 _Que los hacen olvidar._

 _Mi melodía sublime,_

 _Que su mente borrara_

 _._

 _Olviden esta noche,_

 _Los pecados a cometer._

 _La memoria de sus hazañas_

 _¡Que aterra al anochecer!_

 _._

 _Tengan un lindó sueño,_

 _Redención les dará._

 _Conviertanse en angelitos_

 _¡Y respeten a la paz!_

 _._

 _¡Que el mal les dañara!_

 _¡De las tinieblas escaparan!_

 _Y para el mundo sean sol_

 _¡Yo les ordenó!–_

 _._

– _¡Ella nos ordeno!–_

 _._

 _Wally veía en shock desde el principio del callejón, no creyendo lo que vio, cuando los hombres salieron del trance parecia que no sabian donde estaba y ni le prestaron atención a la rubia antes de salir, ni siquiera reaccionó los hombres abandonaron callejon ni cuando le dieron un billete de cincuenta de antes de irse. No lo hizo, solo cuando cuando la niña salio del callejón y sus ojos se abrieron como siervo a un auto al descubrir que no estaba sola fue que reaccionó._

— _Eres.. eres..._

 _"Igual a mi"_

* * *

 **Oliss! Lamento tardar tanto con nuevo cap, pero como disculpa lo hice mas largo y hablo sobre el pasado de Wally y se que todos querían sabes como conoció a Arenis. Si se preguntan que canción canto Arenis la melodia es lamisma de _"Mi canción"_ del Rey León 2, solo le cambie la letra a las primera 4 estrofas.**

 **Seguro muchos reaccionaron de diferentes maneras, tuvo tristeza, alegrías, dolor y risas. Nada falto, de seguron se estarán preguntando ¿Que paso después con Arenis? ¿Donde están los gemelos? ¿Que esta haciendo Artemisa? Y todas esas preguntas, pero solo les diré que vean el siguiente capítulo. También es probable que se confundan como hice a Wally una batería, es que leí eso en otro fic y de verdad me gusto la idea, además tenia que haber otra razón de porque un niño velocista no murió de hambre en la calle, la teoría de la adsorción de energía es lo mas solido que pude encontrar, mas adelante la profundizaremos.**

 **Saben que los comentarios son como el néctar que me alimenta, e igual que Wallh necesito alimento para funcionar.**


End file.
